The Jealous Rose
by KirstenElizabeth
Summary: England becomes the green eyed monster when it comes to the Auld Alliance. ( Scotland and England )
1. Chapter 1

**The Jealous Rose**

**Just a little something that I came up with, I could always imagine Arthur being a little Jealous when it came to Scotland and France's relationship. **

**A little cute story of The Thistle and The Rose. ( Scotland and England ) **

The Englishman never thought the day would come when he would find himself Jealous of that ghastly frog, Francis. Perhaps he was making a mountain out of a molehill, but his eyes sure as hell wern't deveiving him. Of course, he had heard Allistor mention his fondness for the Frenchman in the past and how much of a laugh they would have when together, also remembering how his brother would smile when he spoke of his much treasured memories with Francis.

England snapped back to reality as a certain American bumped the side of his arm, looking like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment or so before he turned around to face the blue eyed American. ''Yo! What's with the whole spacing out dude? you're starting to put a damper in the atmosphere you know.'' Alfred spoke, his eyes narrowed for a second from being a bit concerned from how unusual Arthur was acting. Arthur had been spacing out a lot lately he had noticed.

''It's nothing, really. I'm perfectly fine.'' He lied, he wasn't fine at all. Arthur began to regret ever hosting this allied forces get together at the Kirkland household, it just gave them both a chance to rub their lovely little friendship right in his face. The Frenchman was no doubt slagging him off in the face of his own brother, but would Allistor really let Francis talk bad of him or would he defend his younger brother? Arthur felt foolish for even giving a damn, why should he care anyway? They could both run off into the sunset together and he woulden't give a single damn, or would he?

''Hey Arthur! ... Dude?! ...'' Alfred waved his hands in the Englishman's face in attempt to grasp his attention, but it didn't seem to be working in the slightest. ''Earth to Arthur!? ... Woah dude, what the hell is wrong with you?! Snap out of it already!'' The American shook Arthur's shoulders, causing the Englishman to come back to reality once again and let out a gasp from the others actions. ''Will you bloody stop that already! What part of I'm perfectly fine don't you understand! just leave me alone...'' Arthur left a concerned American standing there, watching as Arthur walked away with a look of bitterness. He thought he could handle it, but he just coulden't bare it.

Allistor slung an arm around the back of the Frenchman's neck, both laughing from their humor and talk of old times. ''Aye, remember when we tried to get'a kilt oan Arthur? Th' wee shite ran until he coulden't run anymore, good auld times we had back then... it all just seems like yesterday, eh?.'' Allistor gave a snicker before then smiling. They both did have quite the ball at making poor little Arthur suffer from their antics. ''Oui, too bad we didn't get the chance to see how you're little brother looked with you're fringant attire, Ecosse~'' France laughed, he really found the kilt to be quite lovely and of course, only the Scot himself could make it look so manly.

Arthur stood in the background, everyone seemed to be having a pleasant time exept him. Seeing his brother laughing and smiling with that frog made his blood boil, France was able to make Allistor smile and laugh with such ease. God knows when the last time Allistor smiled at him like that or even when they both shared a laugh together, because all they done was argue and make each other look bad. Hasn't it always been like that? If so, why did he feel like this... was it the thought of someone else making his brother happy when in reality, he never could. Arthur's thoughts began to eat away at him and before he could torture himself further, he left the room.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

**I really don't know about this fic, It was just something wich I came up with. If your enjoying it, then please let me know and I will continue. It's my first time ever writing a fanfic, so i'm still a bit unsure. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Enjoy! **

Alfred was a lot smarter that what he was made out to be and the American knew Arthur well enough to know that there was something wrong, something wich was going on inside the Brit's head wich was causing him to act the way he was. Alfred enjoyed the occasional tease and humor against Arthur only because he always got a reaction from him, but when he was so wrapped up in his own little world, well it was no fun. Truth be told, Alfred was concerned about Arthur, not that Arthur himself would take that as a positive fact as he seemed to think the obnoxious American had it in for him, the Brit never really did know who to trust these days.

Alfred looked over his shoulder to see that the Brit was no where in sight, narrowing his eyes as he gave a look of curiousity as to why Arthur was acting so... weird. Alfred began to wonder where the Brit could have gone now, ever since he showed up at the Kirkland household all he did was try his upmost best to avoid the American. He knew the Brit could be a right stick in the mud, but lately he seemed to be really down in the dumps. Arthur had been lashing out a lot lately, avoiding just about everyone who came in contact with him, basically he was secluding himself away from just about everyone.

Meanwhile, Allistor and Francis remained tied up in their little talk of their past treasured memories and sharing laughs of their most memorable moments. A concerned Alfred made his way over to the joyous pair, a look of concern filled the American's ocean blue eyes as he placed a hand up onto the Scot's broad shoulder. ''Hey, dude... Uh, you woulden't happen to know about what's going on with Arthur, would you? I mean, you're bro's acting real weird and stuff and now he's gone off somewhere and left us all hanging...'' Alfred spoke as he pouted slightly in thought.

''Ohonhonhon~''What is zis, it seems like you're brother is quite the stick in ze mud when it comes to letting your hair down and having a good time, Ecosse~.'' The Frenchman taunted, brushing his golden locks of hair back over his shoulder as he smiled. To Francis, Arthur avoided a good time and bit of humour whenever it was passed his way, the young Brit seemed to have a stick up his derrière quite often and it didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

Allistor turned himself around slightly to face the blue eyed American, scanning the room filled with the fellow allied forces. ''Tsk, what does he think he's playin' at?... I'd better go and check up on him, ah'll make sure tae bring him back here, don't worry.'' Allistor reassured as he turned himself around fully, making his way past the guests and exiting the room to find his younger brother's whereabouts. After all, it wasn't just his job to keep this little get together intact.

**So, that was chapter two. I shall do my best at posting chapter three as soon as I possibly can, so please be patient. Thank you! **

**Poor Arthur, all he needs is a little love from his older brother. I think a thew cuddles from Allistor would put a smile on his face, though i'm not sure Arthur would be too keen on admitting to it. Hehe~ **


End file.
